


Years From Now

by Archangel18M



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel18M/pseuds/Archangel18M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now older, Kirito and Asuna make plans to get married and also make plans to have another child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my FIRST fanfic, so it might not be the best one, but I'll hopefully get better at this! I'll be sure to write more chapters for this fanfic. :3

-June 18th, 2030-  
"Nice job everyone," Kirito said as he sheathed his sword behind his back. He looked at everyone as their message boxes opened up, along with his not long after. 

"Congratulations! You have completed the quest! 

XP: 1400

400 Yrd"

The flight from the dark cavern where the quest took place back to Yggdrasil city was silent between Kirito and Asuna, and the whole team knew it too. They seemed to be taking in the view from the air, even though the sky they were flying in was familiar to them. 

"Drinks are on me tonight," exclaimed Agil, as the team flew down to the city pavement, and walked into Agil's bar. Lisbeth, Silica, Asuna, Sinon, and Leafa sat at the table where the group normally sat; but not Kirito, Agil, and Klein, who sat at the table behind the five, and began to talk quietly. The girls nosily leaned over towards the happy couple and began to eavesdrop on their conversation, with Silica's tiny cat ears flexing towards Kirito's voice. 

"I wonder why they're not sitting with us," wondered Sinon, looking down at her drink.  
"Your guess is just as good as mine," Silica answered. "They're talking about Kirito doing something, and Kirito's gonna show Asuna a thing...Wait, what? He's logging out?"  
As Kirito's avatar faded away, the girls, except for Asuna, seemed to have a confused look on their face. What was going on? A few moments later, Asuna's message box opened up. It was Kirito. 

"Hey, can I come over to your place later on today? I wanna show you something. :)  
-Kirito"

Now it was Asuna's turn to be confused. She was growing more and more curious.  
"I'm gonna log out now, everyone. I'll see you guys tomorrow; bye!"  
"Bye!" everyone else said in a near perfect unison, as Asuna's avatar faded away.  
\-----  
Kazuto removed the Amusphere from his head and looked at the clock. "17:35". He got up from where he was lying down, and walked to his closet, and pulled a backpack from the door hanger, then filled it with a blanket, and a small black box. He ran out his room, and toward the door, only to be stopped by Sugu.  
"Onii-chan! Where you headed the rest of us were wondering why you and Asuna logged out?" Sugu said with an extra curious tone.  
"I'm just gonna see her, there's just something I need to show her," Kazuto replied.  
"Okay. On you way back can you buy some chips?"  
He lightly groaned. "Fine." As he locked the door. His motorcycle sped down the street. He was eager to get to his girlfriend's house.  
Asuna's phone rang. 

"Hey, I'm outside your house," her boyfriend said.  
"There's a doorbell, you dummy."  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly.  
"Okay I'll be right down."  
The two greeted each other with a peck on the cheek, as they walked towards her living room couch to watch a movie. As they snuggled closely to one another, the warmth of Asuna's body gave Kazuto goosebumps every time. The two shared a kiss every other time during the movie, up till the time it was over. During the credits, they gave each other a soft, but long kiss. 

"Asuna..."  
"What is it, Kazuto-kun?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"I have something to tell you," Kazuto said. "I've been thinking about buying this one house near a lake. And we can move in there together. Its not far from here, and we can go check it out if you'd like."  
Asuna's face brightened with joy. "Like the house we had on floor 22?"  
"Yeah. Pretty much," Kazuto said. "There was also one other thing."  
"What is it?" Asuna said curiously.  
At this point, Kazuto stuck his hand in his backpack and thought to himself, "Do it! Just do it!" His heart racing as he gripped the small black box, and put it in his pocket. 

"Let's get married. For real this time." Kazuto took a knee, and pulled the box from his pocket and opened it, showing a ring that looked like the same one she had from SAO. Upon laying her eyes on the silver ring, Asuna covered her mouth with her hands in surprise. 

"Okay…" she said, her voice breaking, on the verge of crying. Her face was blushing, and tears rushed down her cheeks as she embraced her boyfriend; now fiancée.


	2. The Day of...

-One day later-  
It was a bright day in ALfheim, and the group decided to go on a quest, and Kirito had messaged everyone to meet up at the heart of Yggdrasil city. Everyone, except for the couple, showed up early.  
"Hey, where's Kirito and Asuna??" Klein fussed. "Wasn't Kirito planning this? How is he late?"  
"Tell me about it. Maybe it's something that was related to yesterday," Liz thought out loud. 

It wasn't long after when Kirito and Asuna showed up to the meeting area, holding hands.  
"What took you guys so long? Aren't we still doing this quest or not? Silica asked impatiently.  
"Yeah, are we still doing a quest or not?" Lisbeth  asked.  
Well yeah. First I just wanted to tell you guys the big news," Kirito informed, as he held up Asuna's hand to show the group a gleaming silver ring, one that was almost identical to the one Asuna had in SAO.

"WAIT! Are those...?" Sinon gasped.  
Asuna nodded.  
The four girls instantly began putting the pieces together, and sharply beamed at Agil and Klein, which kind of scared them.  
"You two knew?!" The four asked, almost in sync.   
The two boys looked around nonchalantly, as Liz socked Klein.  
"Ow, dammit! What was that for?"  
"Because you didn't give us the scoop on the interesting stuff!"  
Kirito chimed in, "In their defense, I asked them not to."  
Sinon, Leafa, Silica, and Lisbeth looked at the engaged couple followed by an "awwwwwwwh!" while Klein got up and went to Kirito to give him a high five and fist bump…on his shoulder.

A silence fell amongst them until Leafa broke it. "Sooooooo...when's the ceremony?"  
Everyone looked at Asuna's fiancée with curiosity, as if all of them had asked the same question, but only with their eyes. This time, Kirito was in the hot seat, and boy, was it hot.  
"Crap," he thought to himself. "I forgot to plan!"  
His friends were still waiting for his answer.  
"Uuuuuh, it's a surprise?" he said, sheepishly.  
The whole group groaned in frustration as Asuna beamed at him with the "eyes". Eyes that said, "you really didn't plan a day, did you?"  
\-----  
The engaged couple throughout the whole questing time were hand in hand, deep in each other's gaze whenever the chance came up. The other six of the group looked at them, in such a manner looking as if their headcanon had become canon. At the end of the day, the team walked back to Yggdrasil city; with Asuna snuggled close to her fianceé as they walked behind the group.  
"Look at those two, it's almost kinda cute." Lisbeth joked.  
"Kinda?" Yui asked.  
"Fine. REALLY cute," Lisbeth said. Yui smiled as she fluttered over to her parents.  
"I can't believe that even though we've been questing all day, those two seem to be holding hands every time we look at them," Silica said, as she brushed Pina's fur with her hands. "Except during those fights with those really big monsters, but even then those two worked in perfect harmony."  
\-----  
The remainder of the day was spent outside ALO, setting up the wedding ceremony. Shino and Keiko were thinking of places to hold the ceremony, while Rika and Sugu were looking for the perfect wedding dress for Asuna, who was trying on every dress at the bridal store that the two showed her. 

Meanwhile, Klein and Andrew were talking to Kazuto about different plans at the Dicey Cafe.

"I don't know, she brings it up often. But I don't know. Having a kid is just a lot of work." Kazuto said to the two grown men. "And plus, I'm only 23."  
"So?" Klein said optimistically."You're better off compared to those other guys!"  
"Yeah, Klein's right," Andrew interjected. "You've got    a job, a house in mind, you'll be fine."  
Kazuto paced the floors of the cafe, with a cup of tea in his hands. "You guys are right. I'm just nervous."

At the shop, the girls began to ask Asuna about the same thing.

"Well, I've been thinking about it," Asuna answered, as she held a bridal veil in her hands. "It's just that we're so young. I'm 24 and he's 23. It might be hard for us to take care of a child."  
"You guys will be fine, just think of it as a teamwork thing, because it really is." Rika said confidently. "I've seen you two take down monsters together, in PERFECT coordination with one another in ALO, and I've seen you two get through problems in both your lives."  
"Exactly," Sugu added. "You two have been together since SAO, so it's been almost 9 years."  
Shino and Keiko nodded in agreement, and Asuna began to feel more at ease.  
\-----  
-Three months later-  
"Klein, how do I look?"  
"Kazuto, you look fine, relax," he said as he fixed his friend's tie.  
"Guys. 1 minute." Andrew whispered.  
Kazuto stood at the altar, looking around at everyone, and he saw that both his and Asuna's family showed up. What he didn't notice however, were some of the 20+ people he fought alongside with in SAO, and seeing them made him feel ecstatic.

The doors opened and in entered Asuna, wearing a dress that looked similar to the one she wore in SAO, but only a bit more flowing, and completely white. Sinon, Keiko, Sugu, and Rika followed behind carrying bouquets. 

Kazuto was stunned, seeing her like that, looking absolutely gorgeous; as if she wasn't already.

The two joined hands, as the priest said the things priests normally say at weddings, with Kazuto and Asuna sharing their vows.

"Asuna, I promise to love and protect you, for as long as I live. My life belongs to you, so I'll use it for you." Kazuto whispered to his to-be wife.  
"And I'll love and protect you too. No matter what, my heart will always be yours," Asuna replied. "I promise."

Upon placing the rings in each others hands, Asuna blushed, and a single teardrop traveled down her cheek.

The two lovers then locked eyes as the priest said, "you may now kiss the bride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll be working on chapter three, so stick around! :D Be sure to leave comments too! :3


	3. Wait for a Bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the third chapter. I'm so sorry that I took so long to write it! I've been so busy with schoolwork! But anyway, enjoy and stick around for chapter four!

-February 17th, 2031-

It had been a few months since Asuna and Kazuto got married. At some point during that time, Asuna was thinking about having a child, and eventually she asked Kazuto about it when the two were snuggled together, watching a movie.

"Kazuto-kun?" Asuna asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"What do you think about children?"  
"Well, I think they're nice to have, if a person is ready. Why?"  
"Well, I was thinking...what if we had a child?" Asuna asked.  
"Wait, but don't we have a child already? I mean, Yui counts...right?" Kazuto asked.  
"Yeah, I know she does, but I was thinking about actually raising a child by ourselves." Asuna responded.

With nothing else to say, Kazuto agreed, and put Asuna's hands onto his.  
"Okay. Are you ready for one?" Kazuto asked his wife.  
"Yeah. I am," Asuna answered, as she kissed him softly on the lips.  
\-----  
The next day, the couple decided to go to the mall with Suguha, Shino, Keiko, Rika, and Klein. As they walked, Asuna would spot a shop that sold things for babies, she would tighten her embrace on her husband. Eventually, the girls caught on to what Asuna was trying to tell Kazuto.

"So, when is the kid gonna be due?" Shino asked on behalf of Keiko, Rika, Suguha, and Klein.  
"What? Oh, Asuna isn't pregnant. We're just thinking about maybe having a kid." Kazuto said.

"Have you two decided a name for the kid?" Keiko asked enthusiastically.  
"Not yet, but I have a few in mind," Asuna said.  
"I like the name Namiko." Suguha chimed in.  
"What about Naomi?" Shino thought.  
"How about Mikasa? Or Zelda?" Kazuto said, with girls giving him a confused look.  
*POW!*  
"How about no names from anime or video games?" his wife beamed as she punched his forearm.  
"Owww! I think they're nice names though..." the Black Swordsman grimaced.  
Klein laughed and gave Kazuto a "Dude, seriously?" kind of look.

"Wait, what about names for boys?" Klein asked.  
"Who say's it'll be a boy?" Rika responded sharply.  
"Well, you never know," Kazuto said, defending him. "To be honest, I'm kind of hoping it'll be a girl," Asuna pointed out. "But Yukio sounds nice for a guy's name."  
"Or maybe Nagata," Klein thought.  
"Dude. No," Kazuto said faintly.  
"What? Klein asked, completely unaware of Suguha's fist headed full speed towards his shoulder.  
*THWACK!*  
"Owwww...what was that for???"  
"That name is just...NO!" Suguha stammered.

Kazuto whispered to his friend, "Nagata is the name of some guy who likes her..."  
"Well, you could've told me before your sister punched my arm!" he whispered with a slight furious tone.  
"Heh...sorry, man." Kazuto apologized, scratching the back of his head.  
\-----  
-A few weeks later-  
"Kazuto-kun! Kazuto-kun! Wake up!" Asuna shouted as she shook Kazuto awake.  
"Huh...wha-? Good morning...What's going on?" Kazuto said sleepily with his eyes half-shut.

"Look!" Asuna held up a small, round stick for Kazuto to see.

Still sleepy, Kazuto squinted to get a clearer view of it, and saw a "+" in the indicator, causing him to wake up completely out of surprise.

"Oh my god...Asuna, that's great!" he exclaimed. The two embraced the other out of happiness, and kissed amorously for quite some time. They knew it was coming, but they just couldn't believe it; they were going to have a baby.

It was a few days later that the couple were calling their six other friends about the news, in the late morning; and the way some of them reacted was nearly priceless.

"Onii-chan, really?" Sugu asked excitedly through her phone.  
"Yeah, definitely."  
"Oh my gosh, I'm gonna be an aunt!" she shouted happily.

"Asuna, are you serious?" Keiko asked.  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Wait, is it a boy or girl?"  
"I don't know yet, Kazuto-kun and I found out about my pregnancy a few days ago." Asuna responded

"Dude, nice!" Klein congratulated through the phone.  
"Yeah, thanks man." Kazuto laughed.  
"Come to think of it, you two gotta buy some baby stuff before it comes! Like you know, a crib, a stroller, and a whole lot of other stuff."  
"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna work on that later on." Kazuto said.

The rest of the morning for Kazuto was laying on the bed with his wife.  
"Kazuto-kun?" Asuna called.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
\-----  
The next few months for Kazuto and Asuna consisted of weekend visits to the obstetrician to check on the baby. It wasn't until after about two months later that they found out the baby was a girl, which made Asuna joyful.

"Did we even think of the name yet for her?" Kazuto asked as the he and his wife walked out of the hospital.

"I don't know," Asuna replied. "I've got a few on my mind."

Remembering a few months ago, Kazuto pushed at Asuna's buttons when he asked about the name "Mikasa" again.  
*BAM!*  
"Kazuto-kun, we're not naming our child after an anime character." Asuna told him after punching her husband's arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Be sure to leave comments and reviews and all that good stuff! Thanks, and until chapter four, bye for now!


	4. Almost...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a few days left till the baby is born, and the couple is filled with anticipation and anxiety, after finding out something wrong...

"So, it's a girl?" Sinon asked Kazuto.   
"Yeah, so now I have two girls."  
"Two?!" Rika and Keiko said in unison.   
"Uuuuh, yeah," Kazuto answered, scratching the back of his head. "The first one was Yui."  
The girls looked at him with an "oh I get it now" type of look, with the exception of Asuna, who was sitting on the couch reading a book.   
"Asuna, your tummy is so big now!" Sugu exclaimed lightly, as she rubbed her sister in law's enlarged stomach.   
"Yeah, I know. Nagi-chan's been kicking,  and she kicks hard."  
"Heh, maybe she should take up martial arts when she's older!" Klein said.   
"Or soccer," Kazuto laughed, while the girls looked at the boys with an "ummm, okay..." expression.   
"Asuna, you named her Nagisa?" Sugu asked.   
"Mhmm, Kazuto-kun suggested it, and I thought it was a nice name, so we agreed on that."  
 Over at the hospital, Kazuto and Asuna visited the obstetrician once again for a weekly checkup.

"Okay, she's doing good with her brain. It's coming out well, but it's her heart that concerns me," the obstetrician said.   
"What's wrong with her heart?" Asuna asked, worriedly.   
"It's developing, but slower than the average rate at which a normal heart would develop," he said as he pointed as the baby's heart through the ultrasound. "We need to run some tests to make sure and to see if there's anything we can do, should the baby have a condition."  
"Okay, I see. Is there anything that I can do to help out the baby?" Asuna asked.  
"Just keep at a healthy diet, and you'll help out the baby." The obstetrician replied. "Hopefully the baby will be fine, we just want to make sure."  
"Okay then." 

The couple walked out of the hospital with a worried look on their faces, thinking about their child, who may or may not have a condition.   
"What if the baby can't function on her own? What if we need to help her with everything?" Kazuto thought to himself as his hand caressed his wife's. Even before he became Asuna's boyfriend, he was always worried about her, so that part wasn't anything new to him. The only thing now was the fact that they were dealing with a child now, which made Kazuto feel even more worried than usual. 

"It'll be fine. We just have to keep ourselves healthy, and the baby will come out fine." Asuna told her husband, as if she could hear the thoughts in his head. 

The two reached their apartment and almost instantly, Kazuto rushed to his computer and went to look up heart conditions, while Asuna went to lay down. The couple was aware of the fact that in the following week, Nagisa would be born, and the thought of their child with a possibly damaged heart concerned them.   
\-----  
"I'm sure the baby will be fine Onii-chan," Sugu said through the phone. "Just as long as you or Asuna haven't been getting into any unhealthy habits, the baby will be okay."  
"Thanks, Sugu." Kazuto sighed.  
"When is Nagi-chan due?"   
"The doctor said any day now."  
"Call me when you guys go to the hospital!" Sugu squealed.   
"Will do. I gotta go, I need to check on Asuna." Kazuto replied.   
"Bye Onii-chan!" 

The next few days consisted of an excited feeling, along with a sense of anxiety as the week ended. Questions such as ones concerning the baby's survival bounced around in Kazuto's mind, striking him with fear for his and Asuna's child.   
\-----  
Asuna woke up on Monday, 3:32 in the morning, with a kicking feeling coming from her stomach.   
"Kazuto-kun...." Asuna whispered to her sleeping husband. "I think...Nagisa's gonna...come out...call the hospital...tell them we're coming...." she panted. 

Having heard this, Kazuto's eyes opened wide as he sprung up from his bed in a flustered mess, causing him to trip on the foot of the bed. The ride to the hospital filled the young couple with anticipation as they came closer with every mile, and the traffic wasn't making anything any better.   
Pulling into the parking lot, the two were greeted by nurses holding a wheelchair at their car. Kazuto ran along with the nurses as they wheeled his wife into the hospital. 

"Get the delivery room ready! Get the patient on a bed!" A doctor shouted in the hospital hallway as Asuna was transported to a hospital room. Kazuto trailed behind, only to be stopped by a nurse, telling him that he wasn't allowed in the room while his wife was giving birth. 

"Asuna! Wait up!" Kazuto called as he caught up to Asuna, who was laying down on the bed.   
"They're not letting me go in the room with you. I'll be waiting out here, okay? I love you." he whispered as he kissed her soft lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Chapter Four, sorry I took so long to write it, I got held up with so much work! I hope you enjoyed it! Just a few more chapters left! Don't forget to subscribe! :D


End file.
